The invention relates to a tool holding fixture for rotationally driven tools.
Tool holding fixtures of this type are used as an interface between a rotationally driven tool and a work spindle of a machine tool. They are supposed to allow the tools to be held precisely in position for machining with hid accuracy and quick tool changes. The tool holding fixtures, known from the prior art, typically comprise a holding body that is made of steel and that includes a front clamping region with a receiving opening for a tool shank of the tool and a rear holding region to be held in a work spindle of a machine tool. Depending on the clamping system, the rear holding region may be designed in different ways. However, since the holding body, made of steel, has to have certain dimensions in order to achieve the required rigidity, the known tool holding fixtures also have a relatively high mass and a correspondingly high mass moment of inertia. Therefore, the drives and tool changing systems must also be dimensioned accordingly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tool holding fixture that exhibits the same stiffness, but a significantly reduced mass and a lower mass moment of inertia.
This engineering object, as well as practical further developments and advantageous embodiments, are achieved using the tool holding fixture recited in the below claims, and as further discussed in this application.